


Kon's Massive Mess Up

by orphan_account



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DCU (Comics), superfam - Fandom
Genre: Conner is an idiot and accidently told the Kent's that he's dating someone, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Tim Drake, Jon's still a cinnamon roll, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kon accidently slips up and implies that he's dating someone to the Kent, now wanting to meet this special person Kon turns to the only person he can ask to help, his best friend Tim Drake
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne (mentioned), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Both

Tim sits at a coffee table outside, sipping on her coffee as Kon explains his mess of a situation that he accidentally pulled himself into _"Ok, so I was I was in the kitchen chilling with the fam"_ Kon explains, his hands going all over the place as he did, Kon nods for Tim to signified that she understands. Tim nods and moved somethings out of the way just in case Kon knocked something over, Tim wasn't losing her coffee over this, it was her lifeline " _SO, Jon was talking about Damien and stuff like that, you get me" _Kon asks Tim, _"Yeah I get ya"_ Tim tells him _"Right, then I had the genius idea to mention someone, I didn't use names I swear and know they think I'm dating someone" _Kon buries his face in his hands

_"I don't get why you're so scared about this"_ Tim takes a giant gulp of her ice coffee _"Haven't you done something similar to this before" _actually Kon has done something similar to this before, Tim can vouch on that, she clearly remembers Kon ranting about this to her multiple times before. Kon grows from inside his hand cave and Time could tell that there was more to come _"That's not the worst part!"_ Kon's arm slips and he faces plants onto the table, he makes no bother to lift his head up _"THEY WANT TO MEET THEM, NOW!"_ Kon's arms go flying into the air as he yells

_"Yeah you're screwed, good luck buddy"_ Tim pats Kon's head in sympathy _"But what does this have to do with me?"_ Tim watches as Kon lifts his head off the table to look at her and gives her a small awkward smile _"No, NO, Nope, No way, Not doing it" _Tim swings her arms back and forth as she goes on a rant of _'No's'_ Kon waited silently for Tim to finish, mostly in fear of her, Kon's seen some of the things that she's capable of 

The rant of _'No's'_ soon comes to an end _"Wait just hear me out first"_ Kon pleads to Tim, she was the last chance and he had a good reason why "The floor is yours or well table, lay out your reasons" Tim leans back in her chair and waits for Kon to give his reason's _"Well your my best friend, and so then we wouldn't have to pretend to be close and it would let us avoid the basic questions like Where did you meet and other things like that, plus when we fake break up, we can just say that we saw each other better as friends" _Kon explains to Tim, she had to give it to him, he had a point "You have a point but I'll think about it" Tim begins to get up and leave when she remembered something _"Why didn't you asks Cassies?"_

_"I don't know I might, this literally just happened and you were the first person that I thought of" _Kon wines, all of this has happened in literally less than 24 hours, as soon as he slipped up, he called Tim so he bitches to her about this. _"Unrelated, how's Damian? Jon wants to know" _Kon suddenly remembered that before he left Jon asked him to ask about Damian, how Jon knew he was meeting Tim, Kon wasn't sure.

_"He tried to stab me with a butter knife this morning,"_ Tim says like it was nothing, knowing her relationship with Damian it probably was _"There was only one of Alfred breakfast muffins left"_ Tim gives Her phones buzz from inside her pocket, she pulls it out to check to find that it was a message from Dick, _"Hey, I gotta go, tell Jon that's Damian's fie and that he misses him as well, I'll think about what you said, cya later"_ and like that Tim races off. Kon could only assume that it was some sort of mission, he's only seen Tim run that fast for two things, one a mission, two her favorite coffee place having a sale. Kon didn't stick around much after that, he didn't bring his super-suit with him. For some reason he didn't think to which he found kinda weird because it's Gotham, need he say more 

He more or less fly's back home because what else was he meant to do, walk around the city like a normal person HA that's boring, no he flew home and thought about the situation, looking back on the conversation with Tim, he was confused as to why Tim was drinking Iced Coffee, It's fucking winter! how did she do that? what is her secret? Guess that's one thing that Kon will never know.

Returning home was a bit of a strange thing because of what happened earlier that day and know that he's just returned from hanging out from someone right after that happening, probably didn't help that situation at all. Unconsciously he begins to play with the zipper of his leather jacket, something he only does when he's nervous, Lois was the first to notice his return, the sound of the zipper tipped her off _"Hi Kon, How was your time with Tamara"_ Oh shit! How did she know it was Tim, he never told her--It was Jon, _"H-How'd you know?"_ Kon asks Lois smiles _"I heard Jon ask you to see how Damian was, I put two and two together, how is she?"_ she asks again 

_"She's doing well"_ Kon rubs the back of his neck, he heard Lois mumble something, he caught two of the words, he wasn't really paying attention but the two words that he caught were _some_ and _boyfriend_ , at first it didn't fit together but he thought about it harder and the sentence formed in his head _Some boyfriend you are._ It hit him like a truck, not only know do they think he's dating someone but know they think he's dating Tim, Omg he's going to be so screwed if Tim says no to his plan _, "We were thinking since it's Christmas and we what to meet your special someone, why don't they stay for Christmas?"_ Lois suggests to Kon, the world really hates him doesn't it. _"I'll talk to them about it"_

Tim wasn't doing much better than Kon, the mission was a regular bank robbery but she couldn't fully focus on the task at hand, her attention was split between the mission and the conversation she had with Kon, Dick could tell that Tim had something on her mind but he didn't know what and couldn't ask at least not here, not when their in their hero id's, not where people are around to hear. Tim saw one of the robbers dart towards her and within one second they went from charging towards her, next he's on the ground clutching his face in pain, yeah she smacked him dead in the face with her bo staff _"NICE SHOT"_ Red Hood yells at her before decking another guy in the face, Robin jumps forwards and starts swinging his katana at the bad guys almost hitting Red Rodin the process

_"Hey watch where you're swinging that thing!" _Red Robin yells at him, Rodin continues to swings the katana around almost hitting Red Hood as well _"Am I, if I wasn't you people would be dead!"_ Robin responds, Red Hood swigs round, shoots extremely close to a robber's head and screamed: _"SO YOU WERE TRYING TO HIT ME!" _Red Robin didn't involve herself with this, she just watches as Nightwing sorted the situation out, from the looks of things it seemed that they were done here, the report that Nightwing gave her, it was only five robber's and they got them, all that was left was Robin and Red Hood fighting each other as Nightwing tried to stop it, which meant that Red Robin had to be the one to tells the police about everything 

It doesn't sound that bad but Red Robin hates doing it, was this planned, did the others plan this, probably not, Red Hood can't act for his life so the idea of this being planned seemed slim, as she was talking to one of the police officers she didn't notice her phone blowing up in one of the secret pockets in her suit. She didn't notice but the Police officer did _"Red Robin, I think your phones buzzing"_ he points out 

_"Oh, yeah,"_ Red Robin says _"Just leave it, it's not that important"_ Red Robin reassures them, she knew it was Kon and she wasn't excited with what Kon has to say, with the number of texts that she's receiving she could tell that Kon fucked up again somehow, the cards were not her in her favor today. Her phone kept blowing up as she continued to talk to the police officer and still was blown up by the time she returned to the bat cave. She'd placed it on a desk but it just fell off from all the messages that she's received from Kon, it was so bad that Bruce asked her what's up

Tim sighs _"Kon messed up, that's what up"_ Bruce just shrugged, he's heard plenty of stories about the dumb things that Kon's done from Kon, he just wasn't sure what was so different about this time _"What's the difference now, doesn't Kon mess up all the time"_ Tim loudly sighs again, _"The difference this time is that Kon accidentally mentioned something and know Kent's think he's dating someone"_ Tim recaps the entire situation to Bruce 

_"That's something that I could see Kon doing,"_ Bruce says, more to himself than to Tim, out of everyone she's been the one to know things that Kon could do, _"I don't see what this has to do with you though? Is it because of your best friends?" _Bruce guesses, he wasn't the world's greatest detective for nothing _"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I want to do it plus he said he'd ask Cassie as well, so"_ Tim trails off at the end, checking her messages her face dropped as she felt the world crush with the number of messages that Kon's sent her 

> _**Kon El-Kent (A.K.A SuperDumeass)** _
> 
> **Tim**
> 
> **Tim, answer me**
> 
> **Tim**
> 
> **Tim**
> 
> **TIMBO**
> 
> **ANSWER YOUR PHONE!**
> 
> **Please answer your phone**
> 
> **Tim**
> 
> **Tamara**
> 
> **Tam are you there**
> 
> **Tam**
> 
> **Tim**
> 
> **Tim**
> 
> **Tim**
> 
> **Tim**
> 
> **Tim**
> 
> **Tam**
> 
> **Tam**
> 
> **Tam**

Tim scrolls through hundreds of messages, until she came close to the end were Tim saw it, the one thing that Tim was hoping would never happen. Why is it when she thinks that things get worse she's proven wrong, this is only a thing that would happen to Tamara Drake, no-wait this probably happens to looks of people, still why does these kinds of things happen to her 

> **Kon El-Kent (A.K.A Super Dumbass)**
> 
> **Tim**
> 
> **TIM**
> 
> **TIM!**
> 
> **TAMARA**
> 
> **oh wait, your on a mission sorry. Still, I can't wait to tell you this and if you can't tell it's not good**
> 
> **Ok, here's the tea, so Jon when asked me to see how Damian when I was going to Gotham to meet up with you, so Ma put two and two together and when she asked how you were, I said you were doing well, I heard her mumble two words some and boyfriend, so I then put two and two together and what she said was 'some boyfriend you are'**
> 
> **THEY THINK YOUR MY GIRLFRIEND AND THEY WANT YOU TO STAY HERE OVER CHRISTMAS**

Bruce noticed how Tim's eyes widened and her face dropped at whatever she was looking at on her phone _"What is it?"_ Bruce asks calmly, Tim brings her hand up to her face and heavy breaths out _"I'm going to kill him"_ Tim quietly says to herself, she wasn't blaming Jon for this, Jon is a sweet baby angel who deserves the world it was Kon she is going to kill, _"Pardon?"_ Bruce asks, he didn't catch what she said _"Oh, Kon's messed up again"_ Tim growns, Bruce sighs

_"What did he do now?"_ Tim takes a deep breath before explaining the new situation that she finds herself in _"Lois heard Jon asking Kon to see how Damian was, so she put two and two together, know she thinks that I'm Kon's Girlfriend, ad know they want me to come over for Christmas"_ Tim finishes, how was she getting out of this one, then again she's been to Kent's house before, the only difference now is that she'd be pretending to be Kon's girlfriend.....no that would be strange, pretending to date your best friend. This whole situation is a mess, _"I'm going to go take a nap and then I'll figure this out"_ The truth was that Tim wasn't going to sleep she just didn't want to pull Bruce into this problem 

She was correct, Tim couldn't sleep at all, there was to much go on in her mind, it also didn't help that it was only 4 in the afternoon, so the sun was only setting now, didn't help that Mr. and Mrs. Kent know thinks that she's his girlfriend. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Alfred coming into her room, she only noticed that he did when she heard the door close. _"Alfred, is there anything you need?"_ Tim couldn't think about any reason why Alfred would need to speak with her _"Master Bruce, explained to me the situation that you find yourself in"_ he explained, out of everyone in this household Alfred was the best one to go to when you have a problem 

_"Are you here to tell me to do it" _Tim sighs, she was beginning to opt to that options herself _"Yes in a way, Mistress Tamara look at it this way, you can spend a Christmas with your best friend, help him out at the same time and you don't have to worry about Master Damian stabbing you with his katana"_ Alfred lays all the cards out in front of Tim, it was a tempting offer but Tim wasn't fully sure though _"I'll also make baked goods for the Kent's" "I'm in"_ Tim was weak when it came to Alfred's cooking, she has no will power to say no to that offer 

_"I'll tell Master Bruce your decision"_ Alfred begins to exist in her room before he reached the door Tim calls out _"Don't tell the others about the baked goods"_ Alfred zips his lips, throws away the key and then leaves the room. Tim reaches over to her bedside table to grab her phone, Kon was telling Jon how Damian was, when he got the text, Jon wasn't paying too much attention to Kon, he heard the door open and raced go greet his dad, meaning that he missed this conversation

> **_ Timbo  _ **
> 
> **Ok, I'm in with your plan, but you better not mess up even further, or I swear you'll murder you**
> 
> _**(Kon El-Kent (A.K.A Super Dumbass** _
> 
> **OMG THANK YOU ,YOUR THE BEST**
> 
> **Np, your my friend I'll help you out, also I don't want to be stabbed by Damian on Christmas. So it's a win for the both of us**
> 
> **BTW Alfred's making you guys cookies and stuff for me to bring up**
> 
> **YASSSSS THIS DAY IS GETTING SO MUCH BETTER**
> 
> **YOU CAN'T SEE BUT I'M DANCING RIGHT NOW ,THIS DAY STARTED OFF SO SHIT BUT NOW IT''S OK**
> 
> **You can't tell but I'm sighing right now, don't make me regret this Kon**
> 
> **I won't, I swear plus how different will this be from a normal sleepover**
> 
> **Yeah, the only difference is that Bart won't be there and your parents think we're dating**
> 
> **Yeahhhhhhhhh**
> 
> **I gtg, dinner's ready**
> 
> **Byeeeeeeeeee**

Kon was still dancing in the hallway, luckily no one saw him because that hard and awkward to explain _Hey, yeah I'm dancing because Tim's just agreed to be my fake girlfriend, then finger guns,_ he got lucky and no one came into the hallway to see him dancing for no reason, now all he had to do was tell them that Tim was coming for Christmas. This day was getting better and better, Kon thought about whether or not if he was going to go with Tim on the train, there was no way that he going to be able to carry her and her stuff all the way from Gotham to Metropolis, Kon also doesn't want anyone to see and then boom they're on the front of the newspaper, in conclusion, Kon decided to go with Tim because he remembered that the train ride is a DAY AND 7 HOURS? He at the very least owes her that 

Telling the Kent's better than he thought, although he wasn't really that scared about how they react to it, they already want to meet this person and they now think it's Tim who he's dating, plus they already love Tim, so telling them went smoothly, now all that was left was for Kon to take the train with Tim so that they could discuss everything that they needed to 

The rest of the day went by a fine for Kon, Tim's day went by quite differently. The Kents were happy to hear that Kon's girlfriend was staying with them for Christmas, and Tim had to deal with her brothers ripping into her _"The only boyfriend you'll ever have and it's fake"_ Jason laughs out, he's been doing this for the past 5 minutes, honestly, she's was impressed that he could do it for so long without losing interest "Oh that's gold" Damian chimed in, now she may not be able to stop Jason but she can fire back at Damian " _Well I guess I'll just going to tell Jon myself about how much you love and miss him" _Tim says, no sympathy in her voice and like that she watched the world burn inside Damian's eyes 

_"You. Wouldn't. Dare"_ Damian slams his hands down on the table and threatens, Tim only chuckles at his threats, she's heard plenty of them before. Damian became angrier at Tim lack of reaction, the end result was Damian and Tim fighting as Jason watch in amusement and as Dick tried to stop the two, it was never a normal night at the Waynes if someone wasn't fighting about something 

The fight stopped once Bruce walked into the room, not much happened after that. The rest of the night was quiet and at around 8 Tim went up to her room to pack her bag, this was _something_ that she probably should have done hours ago but she had stuff to do (She was looking into investigations) and she also had to make sure that her phone and laptop were charged before she had a day and 7 seven-hour train to go on, she wasn't excited for that part of tomorrow. Right before she started her phone buzzes, the texters id read Kon El-Kent (A.K.A Super Dumbass)

> _**Kon El-Kent (A.K.A Super Dumbass)** _
> 
> **Hey when are you coming over?**
> 
> _ **Timbo** _
> 
> **Tomorrow**
> 
> **What time does your train leave at tomorrow?**
> 
> **?7am, why**
> 
> **I'm going to go with you, cya then**
> 
> **k**
> 
> **Wait-what, dude that train ride is over 24 hours. I think 31 all together**
> 
> **Yeah that's my point. I'm the one that pulled you into this so I'm going on the train with you**
> 
> **Aww that so sweet, what do you want**
> 
> **For you to be my fake girlfriend for the next two weeks**
> 
> **Too late, already done**
> 
> **Still you don't have to, Im fine with going alone**
> 
> **Nope too late, already made up my mind your stuck with me**
> 
> **God damn it**
> 
> **You love me and you know it**
> 
> **Damn it your right**

Tim throws her phone onto her bed and begins to pack a kit bag ignoring the hundreds of messages that Kon was sending her, probably a bunch of heart emotions, as a result Tim continued to pack her kit bag along with a small backpack full of her chargers and stuff like that, it took a lot longer for Tim to pack her bag than she first thought, multiple times she had to repack her bag because not everything fits into it, oh gods, she forgot about the frustration that is packing a bag (I bet some can relate) after re-packing her bag over 6 times, she finally finished packing her clothing, toiletries and a couple of books that she's been meaning to read but never got around to it

Next was the backpack which was a lot easier than the kit bag because all that was in this was her chargers, sweets, sandwiches, Alfred's cookies, and other food-related things, anything that any person would need when spending over 24 hours in a train, this is real life, this is Tim's life. At some point's in Tim's life she thinks backs to things that have happened and thinks _Is this real life?_ There was no way that Tim was sleeping tonight was there

The answer was no, Tim didn't sleep, she ended up staring at the ceiling all night until Kon messaged to say that he's waiting for her at the station at 6 in the morning, groggily Tim slowly gets up and walks to her wardrobe, she grabbed a pair of blue jeans and the most comfortable hoodie that she owns, a comfortable crimson red-colored hoodie if we're being more specific, packing her laptop and phone into her bag, lifting up her bags and swinging them over her shoulders and then proceeds to leave the Wayne Manor, only to be stopped at the front door by Damian holding something in his right hand _"H-hey can you give this to Jon for me"_ He hands the thing to Tim, it was a letter with the name _Jon_ neatly written on it

_"Yeah sure, Still telling him you miss him though"_ Tim races out the front door before Damian could retaliate with violence, but as she was sprinting out the gate Damian yelled out _"Have fun with your boyfriend!"_ it took all Tim's will power to not make a remark back at him, the station was close to the Manor so it didn't' take too long to reach her destination, it also wasn't hard to spot Kon either because as soon as she stepped foot inside the building, Kon starts to shout her name and calls her over, that was fun. " _Hey Kon, did you get tickets orrr?"_ Tim raises an eyebrow at him 

_"Nooo, but here's money to pay for them"_ Kon gives Tim a nervous smile, Tim just sighed, she was too tired to argue with Kon about this, so she just took the money off Kon and paid for two tickets to Metropolis, they still had like an hour to kill so Kon suggested that they go to the nearby coffee so they don't pass out in the middle of waiting for the train to arrive, turns out Kon's been up since 4 because reasons and Tim's been awake for the past three days, the coffee place was only 5 minutes away from the station and had actual heating unlike the station

The air was dry and chilly, just like any day in Gotham but the promise of coffee kept the two going in the cold. Entering the buildings the two were immediately hit with the warmth from the buildings, the place sold coffee and different types of baked goods, the warmth felt nice after walking through the cold. The line wasn't that long so it didn't take long for them to get to the front of the line, each getting a double chocolate chip frappuccino and double chocolate chip cookies because those are freaking awesome, they decided to stay inside the coffee shop until their train arrives, there was no way that they were waiting in the cold station 

They spent their time talking about random things until their train arrived, they had about 15 minutes to kill before having to return to the station, "This train ride is going to kill us" Tim groans, putting her head down on the table " _Yep, we're dead"_ Kon agrees, 31 hours on a train, that's going to be the death of them, not the Joker, not Arthur Light, no a 31-hour train ride will be the death of Superboy and Red Robin, put that on a headline of a newspaper and let it print, five to ten minutes before their train leaves Kon and Tim race back there so that they can wait for it to arrive. They made it in time and all that they had to do now was wait on a train for the next 31 hours, yay 


	2. Chapter 2

The two walking taking disasters barely made it passed the turn styles before they closed, the railways were outside so that meant that the disaster duo had to wait out beside them, the disaster duo open and the door and Kon's immediately hit with ice-cold air, it was so cold that the water dripping off the top of the roof had turned to ice. Gotham hadn't received much snow because of the plague of rain that they've been cursed with this year, which Tim was saddened by but she knows that it snows in Metropolis so she wasn't too sad. Kon heard the train before seeing it, which means that it will arrive in another ten minutes or so, give or take 

And he was correct, within the 10 minutes the train pulls up at the stations, the doors open, people flood out and new people get on ya normal train stuff. The duo grab two seats beside each other, Tim pulls out a giant map from her bag and starts to unravel it, looking through the map she tired to map out their root, her finger lightly hovering over the roots, eventually, she scoffs at the map and pulls out her phone and uses Goggle maps instead, Kon watched and took notes, the two are the literal definition of extra, that was the only reason why she brought that map, just to do that 

_"Ok, so it shows here that we have a couple of stops in different cities and towns, meaning that we can hope off and on the train, because about five minutes stop between each one give or take, meaning that we can stretch our legs for that long but no longer than that because then we'll b stranded in the middle of nowhere"_ Tim points out, sometimes she took business meetings with Bruce that were out of the city so they took the train their guess you could say Tim picked a thing or two up along the way like bring your food because train food is overpriced and if you walk up and down the train cars it helps stretch your legs, simple things like that 

_"Nice, how do you think Bart will take this?"_ Kon leans back in his chair and asks, Tim wasn't too sure about how Bart would react, it would probably be positive knowing him, back when young Justice was a thing they had this small inside joke that Superboy and Robin were Impulse parents, funny at the time, now just an old semi-forgotten inside joke, the curiously of not knowing how Bart will react bugged Kon. He felt bad for not telling his other Bestie about this, he stole a glance at Tim to see her nose slightly scrunched up, _she only does that when she's thinking about something_ Kon thinks, he's seen that face enough times to know what it looks like cowl on or off

_"Knowing him he'll react well, he's a positive person but I'm not sure if it's a good idea for so many people to know that it's fake..."_ Tim trails off at the end, it seems she talking more to herself then Kon, her nose still slightly scrunched, what as going on inside her head was something that Kon was never sure of, subconsciously Kon starts to play with the zipper on his leather jacket, the noise pulls Tim out of her thoughts _"Huh, Sorry I did it again didn't I"_ Tim apologizes, raising her hands a bit. She aware that when she gets too deep in thought that she doesn't focus too much on the world around her, it came to her attention on a mission in a pretty dangerous way, since then she's been trying to get out of that habit _"No it's fine, no need to apologize"_

The two thought about it a bit more and decided that yeah they should tell Bart, what's the worst that could happen right? (Oh shoot their starting to sound like them fan fiction charters) It's not like they have anything to hide, right. Tim sets up her computer pretty quickly, WI-FI wasn't a problem because Tim's computer is a blessing from above and always has WI-FI. JK it Wayne enterprise's advance technology, what if the Justice League can talk to each other from across the galaxy then Tim should be able to get WI-FI from a train, it only takes a second for Bart to answer the call, the boy wasn't called impulse for nothing _"HI GUYS"_ He shouts into the camera

_ "Hi Bart" _

_ "Sup" _

_"What brings you guys to call me and are you on a train??"_ Bart asks, some others on the train turn and look round to find the source of the rapt talk, to most they didn't understand a word that Bart had just said but Tim and Kon have known the speedster since they were 13 or in Kon's case 16, in all the time Bart hasn't changed much, he's still that energetic speedster that they meet all those years ago 

_"Yeah, we are, wanna know why?"_ Tim asks, Bart doesn't answer instead he nods his head so fast that his head kinda just fazes out of the screen, all they saw was a body and neck without a head, a strange yet funny sight. The two waited for Bart to finish because they don't think they could get through explaining all of this to a headless body without laughing in the middle 

_"Well, you see Kon fucked up so he can explain"_ Tim through him under the and backed up as well, Kon turns to look at Tim with complete and utter betrayal, Bart laughs a little and looks at Kon, awaiting the story of how they found themselves in "Long version, short version?" he asks Bart, he thinks about it for a moment before giving his answer "Short version, what happened" 

_"So I was at home with the Kent's, and we were talking about things, I may have accidentally, pure accident, I mentioned that I was dating someone and then they wanted to meet them, I then went to Gotham to asks Tim if she would pretend to be my girlfriend for Christmas, she said no and then someone robbed a bank, this is all happening in one day mind you, then I went back home and Lois heard Jon asking me to see how Damian is, so she put two and two together, and know she thinks Tim's my girlfriend"_ Kon explains to him, thank something for Bart choosing the short version 

~~_"I'm completely innocent in this entire thing"_ ~~Tim raises her hand and says, 

_"Kon"_ Bart speaks up 

_"Yeah"_

_"You fucked up"_

_"I knowwwwwwww"_

_"And I'm also offended"_

_"huh"_

_"I could have been your fake Boyfriend, I'm hurt Kon, I'm hurt "_

_"So rude, Kon"_ Tim puts her hand on her heart and pulls a hurt face, Kon looks between the two and questions if it was too late to back out and pretend none of this has happened, no it was too late, he was already on the train and it would look strange for the rest of the passengers on the train to see a boy fly away from the train, also Tim was already on the train and knows where he lives, his fate was inevitable _"I'm being bullied"_

_"Baby"_ Tim simply says 

_"Tim this is no time for making up pet names"_ Kon crosses his arms and turns away from Tim, looking across the aisle and out the other windows 

_"No, I'm calling you a baby"_

The three talks for hours until Tim's computer battery runs low forcing them to say goodbye to Bart and leaving the two to their own devices, that wasn't the best idea, many things happen when these two are left to their own devices, many things like impulsive driving to McDonald at 3 am for burgers, having a sleepover in Mt Justice and accidentally awakening Red Tornado, etc. Life is never boring for these teens, that's a lie, that's a complete and utter lie, Tim spent a couple of hours reading a book and Kon fell asleep for a while

Their first stop was late at night at some city, Tim and Kon didn't care they just wanted to sleep, yes Kon slept on the train but that didn't mean that he wasn't still tired, they were tired, hungry and coffee-less, they sign in to a small motel and boom they were asleep in no time, the next morning was somewhat peaceful if you could call it that, it started with Kon waking up on a stiff motel mattress, Tim wasn't there when he woke up which concerned him a bit but he remembers that she was Bruce Wayne/Batman's Daughter, she'll be fine and fine she was, 5 minutes after Kon first woke up, Tim walked through the door with a bag in her hand, Kon knew immediately what was inside the bag by the smell _"OMG REAL NON-SUGARY FOOD"_ he jumps up off the bed and races towards the bag 

_"Wait no, AHHHH!!!"_ Tim turns over to protect herself from the hungry monster that Kon has become _"No, stop we have to talk"_ she protests before Kon stopped at a halt in front of her, Tim tosses the bag over to Kon and watches as he devours his half _"Leave some for me, I have to eat too!"_ Tim rolls her eyes at Kon before moving to sit down on the bed 

_"Sorry, What do we to talk about?"_ he asks with his mouth full of food, he wasn't too sure what Tim wanted to talk about, but that might be because he's just woken up and his brain doesn't work too well in the mornings, does anyone's brain work well in the morning? These are some of the questions that Kon asks himself, sometimes he gets answers, sometimes he doesn't, _"Limitations when it comes to kissing and stuff"_ Kon almost chokes on the bacon he was eating when Tim said that 

_"Wha-*Coughs* what do ya mean, **kissing and stuff"** _ Kon doubles over and looks up at Tim, he's still trying to catch his breath from almost choking in bacon, Tim just sighs and rolls her eyes at him

_"We're fake dating remember, we need limitations make it look real but not to go overboard" _She explains to him. Made sense boundaries had to e made, make it look believable but don't make the other person feel uncomfortable _"One question, how long do they think we've been dating"_ Tim asks Kon thinks about it for a moment, Kon doesn't recall them asking how long they've been together so he could assume that they might think a couple of weeks at least

_"A couple of weeks, I think, I never said how long so that's my best theory,"_ Kon tells her, before tossing the box over to Tim, she says quite thank you before heading off into her world again thinking about this whole situation, some might find it annoying but Kon found it kinda endearing, the fact that she can put so much effort into one thing and can stay on track, that's something that saved Kon and Bart on several occasions, it was also another reason why he asked Tim, when a task was at hand she put her all into it and Kon knew he could trust her to stay on task because we all know that he might forget 

_"So we need limits, can I kiss your cheek?" _Kon asks because they did need to figure this out because they'd probably forget and then be confused messes with absolutely no clue what they're doing ~~More Kon then Tim but you get the point~~ , Kon could also tell that Tim hadn't been sleeping lately, normally this wouldn't be too big of a deal with Tim but Kon knew that he played a small part in her sleepless habits, so if they sort this out that's one thing less for Tim to worry about, Tim snaps out of her thinking faze and says 

_ "Sure, I'm down" _

_ "Hugging?" _

_ "We do that anyway"  _

_ "True, you right"  _

_ "I always am, never doubt me"  _

_ "Noted, what about flirting?" _

_ "Slight flirting, and that's it, I will slap you if you do"  _

_ "You'll break your hand if you"  _

_ "I'll do it, I'm not scared"  _

_ "Right, so one more thing"  _

_ "Mhh yeah, I'm sure it can't be that bad"  _

_ "We might have to share a bed....."  _

_ "Right, that's something...Let's just think of it as a sleepover without Bart...and were in the same bed....."  _

_".....Yeah...."_ The two don't say anything after that, Tim continues to eat and Kon stairs at the ceiling, they sit in silence until one of the notices the time, after that they head off to the train station, there they wait for another half an hour, the two eventually get over the awkwardness of that conversation because _we've been friends for years and this can't beat that one time I found you crying in the bath tube with chocolate ice cream and then I decided to join you "How's Jon, still a cinnamon roll"_ Tim asks him

_"He's getting better at using his powers,"_ Kon tells her, he sifts in his uncomfortable train station seat, within the last few months Jon's improvement has been spectacular, he no longer freezes stuff when he sneezes, along with heat breath, it was nice to not have to hit the deck every time Jon sneezes, it was also nice to see the joy that it brought him every time, Kon never knew what it was like to be an older brother at first, he was scared but now it seemed like a normal thing to him, he wonders if things are ever like that with Tim and her brothers, maybe, who knows 

Soon their train arrives and this time the two were mentally prepared for it, they also have coffee but that's beside the point. They were going to make it to the Kent's and eat Alfred's cookies, they deserved it after all of this 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long on this chapter had no idea what to do with it


	3. Chapter 3

One hour until train ride from hells end, Kon received a text from Clark, feeling bored and not wanting to ignore him, Kon answers immediately 

* * *

_**Clark** _

_**How long till you two get here?** _

_**Kon** _

_**An hour or so** _

_**I see, how's the train ride been so far?** _

_**Awful** _

_**Elaborate** _

**_We got lost in the_** _**train station, almost missed the train, a baby started to cry as soon as we got on (Tim says it was because of me, I don't believe her) Someone knocked into Tim making her spill her all over herself, she's fine btw. Some kid behind me kicked my chair for a hole three HOURS!! The train then went on for another who knows how long, nothing happens for a long while, and just when I started thinking that I could relax, then someone starts to fight the phone, It sounded pretty intense they were screaming but no one knew what the fight was about, so Tim being Tim yells over at him "Can you put that on speaker, I wanna know everything!"  that didn't go down well with him, he threw a bag of gummy bears at her, so yeah we now have an empty packed of gummy bears, besides all of this not much has happened ** _

**_That's something..._ **

_**At least you only have an hour less left** _

_**Yeahhhhh, we do, I want this train ride to end, I've been sitting down for long that I can't feel my legs anymore** _

_**Only one hour left** _

_**!!!ONE HOUR LEFT BOI** _

* * *

Tim looks over Kon's shoulder to see what he's doing, "What Clark say?" she asks, her voice muffled from the cocoon of blankets that she's buried under, Kon was a little jealous of her cocoon of blankets, she's stolen them all leaving Kon to freeze in the cold air of the train, slowly Tim pokes her face out of the cocoon to look at Kon, as soon her face poked out she flinched a little at the cold, she had gotten to use to the warmth of the blankets, at least on top of roofs in Gotham she didn't have a warmth outlet to get used too 

_"Just asking how long till we get to the house and what it's like on the train,"_ Kon tells her, leaning back onto the uncomfortable train chair, Tim nods and retreats into her cocoon of blankets "And give me one of them, you have like three" Kon snatches one of the outer blankets and wraps himself with it, the train was freezing and he wasn't becoming a Konsicle before this train ride ends, even with the blanket the cold air hit Kon. Gosh Darn It, he is half-Kryptonian the cold should not be beating him up. Tim nods off as they approach their destination and Kon is dreading having to wake her up, one thing that everyone can agree on is that they all want Tim to go the Fuck to sleep but none of them wanted to be the one to wake her up, though multiple years of living in Gotham Tim reacts be being woken up with a punch to the face, Kon didn't want to get punched in the face, it wouldn't hurt him but he would still be offended by it 

So as he sat there in the cold, on an uncomfortable train chair for an hour thinking about the best way to go about waking Tim up, by the time they reached the Metropolis station, Kon decided that the best course of action was to grab his stuff and throw something at her from a far-ish distance, the next part of the plan was to find something that wouldn't hurt her but not something that wouldn't wake her up, _"Ey man who was yelling on the phone, do you have any more gummy bears?"_ he calls over to the man, that seemed to irritate him to the point of throwing over another pack of gummy bears in their direction, Kon ducked avoiding the bag but Tim was not so lucky, she got hit with the bag and Kon watches as she starts to fight the air around her, _That could have been my face_ he thinks to himself as he watches Tim fight the air, after a few seconds of Tim fighting the air Kon decided to stop her

_ "Tim" _

_ "Yeah?"  _

_ "Nothings attacking you"  _

_ "Then what hit me?"  _

_ "Another bag of gummy bears, then you fought the air"  _

_ "How sad did it look?"  _

_ "Very"  _

_"Ok,"_ Tim says quietly as she pulls herself out of the cocoon, after almost falling Tim manages to get out of her blanket prison with absolutely no help from Kon unless you count laughing as help, Tim doesn't, Kon does. The outside of the train station was cover in white fluffy snow just like Tim had hoped, _"How are we getting to your house"_ she asks when she realized that she has no idea what to do next, Kon looks as equally as confused as Tim, and at that moment Tim knew she fucked up. Kon raises one finger and calls someone, all the while Tim stands on the sideline and judges him, it was Saturday and 5 in the afternoon so Lois would be home, she agreed to pick the two teens from the train station 

_"Kon I've said it once and I'll say it again. You're a mess"_ Tim tells him as she looks him in the eyes, Kon searches the back of his head and gives a nervous chuckle, Tim sighs at him, _Why did I agree to fake date this man_ goes through her head, the two wait 20 minutes for Lois inside the train station, the floor was cold and uncomfortable but no seats were available, so when Lois arrived and the two were in the car, their butts were happy with goods seats 

_"Thank you, Mrs Clark, for picking us up on short notice"_ Tim thanks her, _"It must have been hard driving in the snow"_

_"Please Tamara you can call he Lois and it was no problem, I'm used to driving in the snow, how was the trip?"_ She asks, pulling the car into gear once Kon and Tim are safely in the car, along the way to their house the snow picked up a lot, Tim became slight weary of it but Lois and Kon didn't seem too concerned about it so maybe it was nothing and Tim just wasn't use to this much snow, it didn't snow much in Gotham, only a little but never this much 

_"It was something, I explained it more in detail to Pa but long story short, kids are annoying, someone spilt coffee on Tim and then someone threw a bag of gummy bears at Tim, twice,"_ Kon tells her, he leaves out some details, like the baby crying at Kon appearance, that made Tim laugh every time she thought about it, Kon did not find the scene as amusing as Tim, he was a little offended at the child's outburst, that just made it that little bit more funny to Tim

Lois chuckles at Kon words _"Someday you'll look back on it and laugh"_ she tells them, she can remember multiple times that she's done something and at the time she was embarrassed about it but now she can look back and laugh at the event, Kon didn't think that though, he was still booty bothered by the child, he was Superboy, a friend and protector of the world, why does this tiny child fear him 

_"It's ok Kon, Baby's cry at everything, all the time,"_ Tim tells him, leaning her head on his shoulder, looking at him with her light blue eyes Kon retaliates by sticking his tough out at her, again he is Superboy, this is one of the words many protectors, Tim included, well she was more of Gotham's protector than the world but you still get the point, sometimes Lois wonders if the world know how much the Heroes give to them, not only the adults but the kids two, Kon, Bart, Cassie and Tim are only 17, Jon is ten, Damian 13, and multiple others, they're all in their youth but they've already done and seen so much more than many others, many see them as these all-powerful being and Lois thinks that sometimes they forget that many of them were only kids, at least she has peace of mind that Kon's found someone

A part of her worried that Kon would never find someone, she remembers how hard it was for Clark to tell her that he was Superman, she feared if it would be the same for Kon but nows she knows that it won't, she trusts Tim and she knows that Tim will understand many things that come with being a hero, being one herself, that made her happy to know, Tim falls asleep on Kon's shoulder on the way over to the apartment, Kon being the amazing fake boyfriend that he is, tries to find a marker to draw a moustache on her. Lois shakes her head at her son's actions

Kon never found a marker, which he found extremely strange considering whose car this is, there should be pens and markers scatters everywhere in here, little did Kon know that there were pens and markers scattered all over the car, the reason Kon couldn't find them was that they were all at the front of the car, not at the back were Kon is trapped with Tim on his shoulder. The snow had picked up from when they'd left the train, the snow was so thick that it covered Tim's shoes when she stepped out of the car, she had to resist the urge to drop right then and there and make snow angels, luckily she had self-restraint on her side and resisted the urge, instead, she grabbed her stuff from the boot of the car, there was no way she was giving Kon a way to show off 

_"Can I get those for you?"_ Kon asks, holding out his hand, looking her in the eyes. If he was going to play the part of fake boyfriend then he was going to be the fucking best Fake boyfriend to ever exist, or so help him he will die of humiliation trying _"And give you the chance to show off no way,"_ she tells him, a smug smile on her face. Lois watches the two in amusement, this holiday was going to be an interesting one 

The second Tim walks through the door, she was immediately tackled by Jon and trapped into a hug "You're here!" he beams up at Tim, hugging her tighter, _"Hi Mum" he says, going over and hugging his mum, completely ignoring Kon, today was not the day for Kon's ego, was it_

_"Alright, I see how it is," _Kon says, crossing his arms, Jon looks over at him from where he's hugging his mum

_"I see you every day"_ he simply says returning to the hug, boom another hit to the ego, is this whole trip going to be like this because if so Kon might not make it, The could hear someone snickering at Jon's comment, turning around to look at how it was, he was expecting Tim, instead he saw his dad

_"Jon!"_ he gasps at him, _"How could you!"_

_"Hi Tamara, thanks for coming on such short notice,"_ Clark says, shaking her hand, Kon watches, mouth wide open. _Is today ignore Kon day or something?!_ Kon honestly had no clue what to do, is Tim replacing him in his own house, is she going to become the new Superboy, they do look alike, same blue eyes, same black hair. Yeah she could pull it off, she could be Superboy---wait no she can't, people would wonder were Red Robin's gone to

_"It was no problem, thank you for the invite"_ Tim smiles, she feels something move in her pocket, _Oh shit---_ she forgot about the letter. Jon stopped hugging his mum and ran back over to Tim, looking up at her he asked "How's Damian?" his eyes bright, he was so innocent, it was melting her heart, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the letter, handing it to Jon, the smile on his face winded, if that was possible, his eyes brighten up as well, Tim was sure that the brightness from his eyes was going to blind her, so was so blinded by Jon's eyes that she didn't see him run off to his room

_"You two must be tired from your journey, do you want to rest"_ Lois puts her hands on her hips and asks _"You know were Kon's room is"_ true, Tim knew the Kent's apartment like the back of her hand, she's been here multiple times for sleepovers 

_"Nahh, I'm good, I slept on the train"_ Kon glares at Tim when she says those words _"She left me to freeze on the train" _Kon's voice sounded dead, he looked it too, dark bags under her eyes and he was slightly swaying back and forth, Tim only now noticing this, wow she is an awful fake girlfriend, she really needs to pay more attention to her fake boyfriend if there going to pull this off 

_"Kon, you alright?"_ Tim asks, placing her hands on the side of his face, it was a bit extreme but she was extra so sue her for it

_"I'm fine just tired,"_ he tells her, placing his hands on her's, two can play this game and let me tell you, they are both extra bitches and it was showing. The two don't say much as they walk into Kon's room, that was when the realisation hit them, there were only one bed and Tim's staying here for 2 weeks

_"Let's just think of it as a sleepover"_ Tim doesn't make eye contact with Kon, in fact, she was looking everywhere except Kon 

_"Yeah"_ Kon answer's, the reality of the situation sinking in for him as well, up until now he had been trying to forget this part and he could tell that Tim was doing the same but they can't do now with it staring them in eyes or sitting in front of them, it's a bed and they have to share it, do bed's stair at people 

_"Just without Bart" _she adds, still not looking on in the eye 

_"Yeah"_ Kon wasn't sure if he could say anything besides _Yeah_ at this point

_"And we're sharing a bed"_ She adds again, she didn't mean to but her brain has stopped working at the moment, so bear with her for a moment, she's 16-years-old and this is her life if there was a freeze frame right now, it would go like this **Hi I'm Tamara Joanna Drake and I bet you're wondering how a got here, well let me tell you**

_"Yeah"_ It was like he was on a constant loop, like a broken record that only repeated one part over and over and over and over and over and over and over again, you get the point, Kon was just as stuck as Tim if you listened closely you could hear a faint Microsoft word error noise 

_"Should I stop talking?"_ She asks, her arms were getting heavy from the weight of her bags but she was Red Robin and if she could hold two bags for some time then all those years fo training would be for nothing, and she wasn't a quitter, she was a fighter 

_"Yeah"_ Was the last thing that Kon said before walking over to his bed and passing out, leaving Tim to do whatever she wanted. She decides that calling Cassie would be the best course of action, Tim wasn't sure how long until Bart told her and Tim knew what lecture ley ahead of her if Cassie heard it from Bart first, and she wanted to avoid that lecture, by all means, necessary, you've never seen real terror until your on the receiving end of Cassie's lectures, she may not look it but Cassie is terrifyingly good at scaring the living daylights out of you with lectures, over the years Tim's built up an immunity to them being Batman's child and all but Cassie installed a new fear into her 

Cassie answered Tim's call immediately, she was met with a wide smile from the blond _"Tim, Hi, what's up"_ she asks, her voice as cheerful as always, Tim could see that she was in her room, she could recognise that background from anywhere, "You're not in your room where are you?" seems Tim wasn't the only one who could recognise people's walls, and only Tim that she's thinking it does she realise how creepy that sounds 

_"So I'm in a sort of relationship,"_ Tim tells her right off the back, clapping her palms together when she said that, she could see Cassie thinking about who Tim might be talking about and also about the walls, Tim was sitting in the corner of Kon's room so Cas was having a bit of trouble figuring out where she was

_"Omg did you and Steph get back together," _She asks, Tim was a little thrown by Cas's answer, Cas could tell by her face and the excessive amount of blinking that Tim did once she asked

_"Oh no, we're still just friends, no I'm in a relationship with Kon" _Tim does air quotes when she says the word relationship, she was afraid that if she said it here someone might overhear her and then the cats out of the bag, Cas looks at Tim for a second before understanding Tim words, her mouth shaped into an '0' shape, she slapped her leg and held in a laugh, a small 'Pfhh' slipped out 

_"You and Kon are--" "Shhh not so loud, Kon's sleeping"_ Tim quite's Cas down, Tim was happy that Bart hadn't told Cas, she dodged a bullet there, well she dodged a lecture there, "Why are you in a fake relationship with Kon" she whispers but Tim could tell that she was trying not to yell those words, Tim could see the struggle in her face, rolling her eyes Tim says _"Do it"_ And then Tim's ears were blessed with the most demonic screech that she could have ever heard, it was so loud that Kon was startled awake by it, he pulled a Tim and started punching and kicking the air, _wow it does look sad_ Tim observes, Cassie bursts out laughing at Kon's reaction, to the point that she was clutching her stomach _"I can't breath!!"_ she demonically screeches

_"Someone call an exorcist!"_ Kon shouts to no one specifically, and like that Tim lost it too, there was no one left to explain to Kon what was happening, to him he was awakened to the sound of the unholy and then Tim started laughing at him, is this real life or just an extremely strange dream that he's found himself in, he wasn't sure which option was better, if it was a dream then he wanted to wake up and if it was real life then he wanted to wake up, either way, he wanted to get out of here and now 

_"Kon, there's nothing there, you're attacking the air"_ Tim falls backwards laughing, it might be the sleep deprivement talking but she was finding this hilarious, even Cassie was becoming slightly worried it at least she would be if she wasn't trying to catch her breath

_"Tim buddy you ok? Need me to call the hospital?" _Kon asks Tim didn't answer him, she was to busy dying on his floor, Kon wasn't too sure what to, he was still very dazed from his 3-minute laugh "There only 20 minutes away they'll get here in no time" he continues, Tim was wheezing at this point, _"Do you need your inhaler"_ Kon was ready to get it for her, even Cassie was getting a little concerned but she was still trying to catch her breath, a flash of orange and a burst of wind exploded into Cassie's room and Cassie's gasps for air stopped and she straightened her back 

_"Why did you tell Bart before me and Why did it take you a day and a half to tell me," _She asks, her voice showing no indication that she was gasping for air only mear minutes ago, suddenly Tim flings herself into a sitting position, her laughter stopping, all the previous sleepiness that Kon once felt gone, now all that was left was two scared teen heroes staring at the screen, upon that screen was a serious blond teenage girl, to them that face only meant one thing, they hadn't avoided the lecture 

At that moment the two could only think one thing _Damn you Bart_ but on the outside, they screamed so loud that all of the city heard them 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a question would any of you be interested in a book were a bunch of Dc hero's go to a music summer camp, its a none power AU
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if Bruce has adopted Stephanie or not, so Tim and Steph are not siblings in this book if she is

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not to familiar with DC so if I get a few things wrong, sorry  
> Also I'm making Clark and Lois Kon's parents


End file.
